Bleaching Blood
by Lunar Dragon 209
Summary: Killing her friends in a mad frenzy, becoming a holder of a millennium item, and wanting world domination? How on earth did she become the Queen of the dead? Pro-Anzu story Warnings inside!
1. Load

**Bleaching Blood**

Chapter one: Load

**WARNING!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!**

Contains sexual contents, character death, violence, gore, and cursing. If you are at all offended by this I warn you now to leave because it isn't mild, at least once it gets started.

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

Licking her blood stained hands; she bent over to pick up the chain that was once around a little boys' neck. Picking it up a smirk pulled at her lips as more blood found its way onto her hands.

Placing the chain around her neck she once again proceeded to lick them clean. Walking away like it was no big deal she took out a note pad and marked of the name on the top of her list.

"Get back here YOU BITCH!!!!"

Turing around she noticed a boy with shaggy blond hair running towards her. Stopping dead in his tracks he took a good look at her.

"An..."

The name never left his lips as a dagger found its way through his chest. Looking dumb founded he let out a tiny gasp of surprise before he fell on top of her.

She moved out of his way just in time to pull out her dagger. He fell flat not even making a sign of movement. Letting the evil smile grow wider she started to move down to the elevator, once again taking out her notebook marking off yet another name.

"Next victim?"

The smirk that was on her face had disappeared and she was now frowning.

"He'll be hard to get rid of."

Steeping in she took a good look at her appearance to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Satisfied that not a single drop of the young boys' blood had made it onto her cloths she pushed the 'ground' level.

Waiting in the limited space she watched as the monitor lowered its gage. When the arrow was in the middle part of the gage it stopped signaling that someone was to coming in.

Three actually, she counted as they piled in on her. Moving back against the wall she prepared the knife, waiting for her first victim to get within striking range. First the girl came closest, but being smart she waited for one of the males. The girl seemed weak, and acted like it as well, but one of the males could pose a problem for her. The other was of no concern to her. Soon the bock headed dolt with a big head and bigger muscles came close to her.

He vaguely mentioned something about a duel about to start, but never finished what he was saying because my knife was fully embedded into his gut. He fell over her in a fashion that got people staring, namely weak girl and weaker boy.

Both of them turned there head and made a little 'cough' sound, thinking about giving them privacy. She smirked at there stupidity, and slowly moved from his body. It seemed to prove a larger task then she thought as his pointy brown hair managed to find it's way into her eye, several times.

Finally fed up with his hair and the fact that only a few floors were left she tossed the boy aside, not caring. When the scrawny black haired man turned she slashed his throat. He stood in mid motion, gargling on his blood and bile that rose. A smile tugged at her lips and she was urged to drain him of his blood.

Slowly she approached him, but before she could get closer the girl went into hysterics about what she was doing. Nothing registered though her blood lusting mind as she continued to look at his neck, but when a palm came in contact with her face she was pulled out of her nirvana.

Faster then any eye could catch the young red head was off her feet and dangling. Her hand fierily grasping the girl's neck, she proceeded to squeeze the life from her. She was correct in her assumption about her being weak, the fight she put up was utterly sad. The poor young girl was struggling with all her might and not even making a dent. After the monitor reached 'ground' she snapped the red heads neck and dropped her in a pile.

By this time the black haired man had fallen, and for a moment she was chest fallen. She shock if off as soon as the elevator doors opened. Straightening her cloths she walked to the exit doors. Stopping she took out her note book and marked off three more names. Only a few left and she would have a chance at battling in the finals, which was the only thing that mattered.

:,-':,-':,-':Different POV,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

I watched with my partner in awe, both of us totally stunned that someone beat us to the puzzle. She betrayed her friend for his power and killed him with out batting an eye. Again, utter shock, but after she put the puzzle around her neck we both knew she had to die.

That kinda depressed me in a way, not only was she easy on the eyes but totally demented as well as a creature who loves blood. He sighed as he stood, but paused as her other friend came bounding to the rescue, a little late. Again she killed him without even caring. Re thinking his actions he lowered himself to the ground.

"What do you think Marik? I'm sure she'll try to kill either of us if we dared approach her."

He shivered at the thought of her knife at his throat, slowly cutting allowing the liquid of life to flow from him. But what made him even more intrigued was her licking the blood off of his neck. A moan made its way up to his throat, but he managed to suppress it.

His partner looked at him as if he'd gone daft. Slowly registering that he just moaned out her name without knowing it. He really couldn't blame him as the gory scene before him was making the heat rise for him as well.

"We'll have to win the puzzle from her, then we can do WHATEVER we want with her."

Speaking he held open in the air, suggesting that she wasn't to be killed off so soon. The tomb robber gave a nod and continues to look at her retreating form.

Both slowly rose from there hiding place and walked to the edge of the building. A golden eye appeared on both of there heads, and mist leaked from the ground. Turning into the shadow realm. Before the mist could spread into a decent amount of space it dissipated, and they now stood in a apartment. Marik made his way to his room while Bakura went straight to the bathroom. Both boys needing to be alone for a while.

:,-':,-':,-':Back to other POV,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-

She walked down the deserted streets enjoying the haunting images that printed themselves into her head. She could hear the screams in her head, getting louder and louder. Soon they were so loud that she thought her head would explode. That's when she noticed a car next to her honking its horn. Inside was a women dressed in leather. Her blond hair framing the violet eyes of a determined woman.

The same sadistic smirk returned to her face as she climbed into the car. She thought about obtaining a new car as well as getting rid of another person. Her list was dramatically depleting and joy was bubbling up inside her. Soon everything would be hers.

"Hun, did you even hear me?"

"Ohh, sorry Mia. I just had a fight with the guys and I think they might never forgive me..."

"Don't be silly, nobody could ever stay mad at you Hun. Everyone loves you."

That's brought a frown to her face, she didn't want there forgiveness. Her hand was twitching towards the trusty knife kept in her back pocket. Once they turned a darker corner she waited for a red light. It didn't take long because there seemed to be a train up ahead, which would do better then a light.

"So what did you do Hun?"

"I killed them."

A moment of silence loomed around them and Mia, the blond haired wonder didn't even seem fazed. Her face was impassive, then a small smile came into view. Soon it was a grin and well then a full onset of rumbling laughter's.

Getting thoroughly tired of the joke she wasn't getting the knife came out of its hoist. It quickly came in contact with the dip in her chest. Her violet eyes dulled signaling that she was in shock.

Pulling out the knife, she held it in front of Mai. She turned it between her fingers and looked her in the eye.

"Do you forgive me Mai?"

The smile returned as she licked it clean. Her wrinkled leather withered beneath her chest as she tried to breath. She watched as her eyes started to roll back into her head and when her breathing stopped.

The train had long since pasted and she tossed Mia's body into the back. Revering up the engine she took the shortest route to her new home. All the while humming a sweet tune that reminded everyone of death...

TBC...

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

sorry, reloading...


	2. Bmw

**Bleaching Blood**

Chapter Two: BMW (beyond mental woman)

**WARNING!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!**

Contains sexual contents, character death, violence, gore, and cursing. If you are at all offended by this I warn you now to leave because it isn't mild, at least once it gets started.

And When I said the lest, I meant that it is likely that the others would be worse. So yes there is more gore and such.

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

The car screeched to a halt in front of a nice looking manor. Gates were towering over her small 5'6 frame. Her brow wrinkled together in her options on how to get in. She could take them by surprise or, knock.

Moving around the car she went towards the dirt. Picking it up she started to scrub herself with it, then she ripped the side of her clothing. All in all she looked as if she had taken a beating. Starting the car she pulled it out of view, and then she remembered Mai.

Moving to where her body laid carelessly she took out her knife again. She started to cut her neck, waiting for blood. But none came as her heart had stopped a while ago. The sickly sweet smile came into view as she started to hack at her remains. Blood came into access by the time she had finished, but her mind was clouded in ecstasy and she continued to swing mindlessly at the corps.

Slowly her arm stopped and she examined her work. She had the urge to start licking at the mortal wounds, but reframed. Giving herself a look over she knew the Kaiba's couldn't refuse her.

She was layered in blood and dirt, indicating a struggle. Her ripped clothes were just an added affect and if everything went right two more names would be marked off her list. While walking to the gates she remembered the chained puzzle around her neck as well as the knife she still had in hand. Knowing good and well she couldn't go in with them she went back to the car.

Deposing of them in a reassembly good hiding place she went back to put her plans into action.

She took a stumbling step towards the gates and found the call button fast. She pressed her hand fully on it and waited for someone to reply. She knew it had to be one of the brothers because they didn't have 'help'. She held down the smirk that was tugging at her lips. Instead she tried a helpless look.

It made her disgusted, but she managed one. Not a minute later someone answered. The young naïve voice made contact with her ears and she thanked good fortunes.

"Hello, Kaiba residents what's your business here?"

"Mokuba? I need your help..."

After she finished that part, she faked a faint. Leaning on the gate she closed her eyes. During her waiting time she thought of the next part to her plan. Soon after she started to hear feet shuffling. Lading her eyes she took a small glance. Sure enough both of the boys were running towards her, the elder far behind but catching up with great speed.

Closing her eyes she willed herself asleep. The heart beat in her ears slowed down and soon she found herself asleep.

:,-':,-':,-'Different POV:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-': :,-':,-':,-':,-':

An elderly woman made her way towards the elevator intending on going home after the long day. Pushing the down button she waited patiently for the elevator. The gage rising rapidly, she almost seemed to get excited.

When it was on her level the doors started to open, and she paused. Standing there in shock she started at the gruesome scene. Her face turned to an ashen gray and the wrinkles tightened. Her eyes held no life as her body went limp. She fell in a small pile and didn't move from it.

The doors started to close right when a young man came running to the old woman's aid. Lucky the boy didn't see the three disembodied bodies in the elevator, but he did see the old women's fear stricken face.

She had suffered a heart attack, induced by a mysterious incident. She was dead.

He stiffened after finding this out and called for help. Not many were there, but who ever was came running. Commotion was every where and all of the building found out about her death. Most were in morning or just in a pity mood. That was until a blood curdling scream was heard thought out the building...

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':Back to other POV-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-

She could feel the warmth, and the heart beat. The lulling sound of which she loved. Instantly she knew whose arms she was in. Now was the hard part. When she 'woke' up should she play stupid or freak out in hi arms. Nah, she'd rather play clingy. It would be easer to make him at ease with her.

She let her eyes flutter open in a girly fashion, in which she cringed inside. She pretended to be hazy but looked up to his face.

'Shit.'

He would be hard, very hard. He fell for her tricks and looked generally concerned for her, but his eyes traveled. She knew what that meant and she planned to use it to her full advantage, good thing she went for clingy.

His eyes went to her face again making sure she didn't notice what he was doing. When he saw that she was awake his arms dropped a bit. She laughed inside as her arms went around his neck, her breast almost smashing themselves into his face.

His face took a tinge of pink before he hiked her up again and keep a tight hold. This time he didn't look at her, but straight ahead. Her mind was screaming with evil laughter as how stupid he was being. She lifted herself to

his ear and slowly breathed on it. She could see him shiver under her and this only encouraged her.

"Thank you, Seto."

Her voice was soft and sweet almost exactly what it was before, but a hint of lust was encrypted into it. Her tongue licked the shell of his ear and she purred.

The next moment she was slammed against the wall, with a pair of lips smashing into hers. She didn't respond on purpose, wanting him to think that he was coxing her. He bit her bottom lip and darted his tongue to sooth whatever pain she was in. She smiled, about time it got interesting for her.

"Seto..."

She spoke through his lips getting his attention. He stopped and looked at her. His eyes were half open obviously enjoying what he had been doing. The suggestive smile came to her face and she attracted his neck. Biting and suckling on it.

With her legs wrapped around his waist he went into the direction of his room.

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

again reloading...


	3. Can't Kill the Dead

**Bleaching Blood**

Chapter Three: Can't kill the dead.

**WARNING!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!**

Contains sexual contents, character death, violence, gore, and cursing. If you are at all offended by this I warn you now to leave because it isn't mild, at least once it gets started.

_I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I won't tell you why but I assure that if I could help it I would have. I will try to the best of my ability to up-date regularly now. And I pray that I haven't lost any anxious readers. Yonder is a summery if you have forgotten the story._

_Summery: Anzu, form unknown causes, has gone psycho. Killing off Yugi, Honda, Shizuka, and many others. All for her own twisted reasons. Her next targets are Apparently Seto and Mokuba Kaiba._

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

The clock chimed twice before it was thrown against the wall. She was not happy. Last night didn't go as completely planed, but the out come was the same. Both Kaibas were definitely dead. One lay in bed, completely in the nude with multiply wounds. While the other lay at the bottom of a giant size pool.

Walking towards the bathroom her gaze shifts looking for something to dress her wounds. While killing the ecstasy ridden Kaiba was child's play, the other was different. He knew and ran. Even though she could out run him any day, he knew his way around.

The only reason she got him was because he was stupid enough to run into the pool room, a vastly open space. So she only happened to get lucky. Him running openly and a harpoon gun close by almost calling to her. It was his own mistake that killed him. With only one shot he was down. She found it disappointing that he died so fast but only because he managed to injury her and that injury called for a sweet revenge.

Finding nothing in the bathroom she headed towards the closet, needing new cloths anyways. She emerged with two over sized shirts, belt and jacket. She tore up the black shirt and wrapped it around the openly bleeding wound on her arm and leg which wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for her agility. If Mokuba took the shot he had two seconds earlier he would have killed her. The shear irony of it earned a slight chuckle. The ONLY one who stood up to her was a freaking twelve year old!

Getting over the tiny almost no existent fit she put on the shirt and then the belt as a brace. It looked as if she were wearing a dress. Knowing the jacket would be far too big she just threw it over Kaiba's immobile body.

Knowing this was her time to leave she headed for the door. Her feet making tiny 'pat' noises as she crossed the overly expensive floor. With the large oak double doors insight her heart made leap. Finally being able to get out of this love filled house and breathe the polluted air.

Soon the gates leading to the mansion were in reach, and then the car. The next thing she knew she was at the place that helped her. Made her see.

"And now, shall give me the right to power..."

:,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':,-':

Cough

Short sweet and to the point. I couldn't think of anything more and I wanted another chapter up. So this is what you get. See you in a while, which means look for up-dates!

Lunardragon209


End file.
